eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekiya
Tekiya is a Level 90 Assassin. Personality Generally aloof, unassuming and quiet- Tekiya might be mistaken for a dedicated ninja roleplayer from an outside perspective. This is however his actual nature in real life, he is polite and approachable but not altogether very excitable. Video games were a distraction from his studies before being entertainment, although now that he'd graduated it had just been something to pass the time. He is easily amused but generally tries not to run away with his emotions. Appearance Thin, and not very tall, standing at around 5'4" in real life. He'd made his character just a bit taller than that, which while noticeable hadn't yet impeded his movement much. His eyes, a dull brown in reality, are a more golden colour in Elder Tale. Outside of that his character and true self are identical. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Having recently graduated from university with a degree that he didn't particularly care about, Ichiro was technically a NEET, as he hadn't yet found employment once out of schooling. He nevertheless had been looking at job opportunities before the Apocalypse, meanwhile working at the convenience store next to his apartment building. In fact, he had just been about to grab a bite to eat from there before the Apocalypse deprived him of his first meal that day. As far as Elder Tale itself went, Tekiya first got his hands on the game when he was but thirteen years old, never seriously committing to the MMO but taking part in numerous high level raids and events over the decade. Tekiya was somewhat infamous in the area a few years for randomly joining parties, wordlessly assisting others to an easy quest completion, and leaving.He was an early member of Koshin's Path, headed by former PKer Simon. He participated as necessary, but mainly joined because the name was kind of neat. For the most part he continued on as he had previously without an excessive amount of socialization. Elder Tale having been what it was to him, Tekiya planned for ten years to not make any close bond so that when he finally got bored of the game he could just drop it - although obviously that never happened. Post-Apocalypse Probably shouldn't put anything here yet until things major happen to your character in the RP. This is for future information that you might create as your roleplay here with us. Just leave this blank. Class and Subclass 'Class: Assassin' Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. 'Primary Subclass: Pathfinder' 'Secondary Subclass: Tracker Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon: Masamune's Lost Blade Level 90 Phantasmal-class Kodachi ''which has a dangerously sharp edge, sliding through the very toughest monster hides with relative ease. The actual attack power of the weapon is on par with that of a quality Artifact-class Assassin weapon. However this blade gains a small amount of increased damage with each killing blow within ten minutes of the last, making it very useful in large scale engagements. This damage is capped however, so as not to scale into infinity with enough enemies. '''Armor: Twilit Masquerade' Level 90 Phantasmal-class cloth armor adorned with metal plates, ostensibly for protection but offering merely acceptable defensive stats. Its true protective ability lies in the heightened dodge rate gifted to the user. In nighttime combat, the wearer becomes slightly translucent as well, lending to the name. Accessories: Rider's Pride An event scarf won during the 40th anniversery of the long running series Kamen Rider, Grants a slight damage increase to skills designated as finishing blows. Also tends to wave around as if affected by wind when there isn't any outside, but only out of combat. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow players.